The present invention relates to a guide chain for guiding energy lines, especially electric cable or hoses, from a stationary connection to a movable consuming device whereby the guide chain is comprised of a plurality of chain members that are pivotably connected with one another. Each chain member is comprised of two side portions arranged at a distance parallel to one another and two transverse elements connecting the two side portions.
Guide chains of the aforementioned type are known. For example, such a guide chain is disclosed in the German utility model 89 10 217 in which a dividable cross-piece for the energy line channel is provided. The cross-piece is made of at least two transverse elements with separating cross-pieces being arranged between the transverse elements perpendicular to their extension and with cross-members extending parallel to the transverse elements between the separating cross-pieces. This known guide chain is especially suitable for guiding energy lines in different channels that are separated from one another within the main energy line channel. However, the separating cross-pieces dividing the channel in the longitudinal direction of the transverse elements may not be moved so that an adaptation of the distances between the cross-pieces is only possible when the guide chain is partly disassembled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guide chain in which the energy line channel is dividable by separating cross-pieces which, in a simple manner, may be slidably or fixedly arranged within the energy line channel.